The Story of Kailani II
by amigops
Summary: Kailani is back in the sequel to The Story of Kailani. The last story left you hanging and wanting answers. Well, with this sequal, you might have been better off not knowing. PLEASE REVIEW! JackxOC
1. New Beginning

Kailani walked down the beach with Kimiko. It was just an hour after the rather short battle, and everyone was celebrating, even Wuya…a little.

"So what's going to happen with you and Jack?" Kimiko asked Kailani.

"I'm not sure. I don't really care though. I think I'm still in shock." She answered.

"I still can't believe you like him. He's so…" Kimiko stopped when Kailani gave her the angry eye.

"Sorry. It's just…the idea's going to need some getting used to." Kimiko said. "This could be a good thing though. With you being partially good, he might lighten up a little."

Kailani giggled. "I'll see what I can do."

Just then, the girls heard the sound of Jack's heli-bot. He swooped down out of the sky and picked Kailani up. He was about to kiss her when he saw Kimiko watching.

"Do you mind?" He said in an agitated tone.

Kimiko sighed and turned her head so Jack could have the privilege of kissing Kailani in private.

Kailani finally pulled back. "So what do we do now?" She asked him.

"Well actually, I've been thinking. Why don't you come stay with me?" He offered. "You know, if it's ok with Kimiko."

She turned and looked at him.

"You better take care of her Jack Spicer. If I see just ONE scratch I'll-" Kimiko yelled angrily.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack assured her.

Kimiko smiled.

"Then I guess it's ok." She said.

"Well, as fun as this has been. I've got a lot of world conquest plans, and if Wuya doesn't get her so called 'beauty sleep'…" Jack shuddered at the thought. "Come on Wuya! Let's go!"

Kailani waved goodbye to Kimiko before Jack whisked her away into the sunset, with Wuya at their heels.

Kimiko stood on the beach, alone for what seemed like forever. Finally, Raimundo came down to get her. Climbing on Dojo, Kimiko shed a tear for her cousin. She looked up and smiled though, because she knew she would be safe.

Jack, Wuya, and Kailani finally reached the lair. Kailani had fallen asleep in Jack's arms on the ride home so he had to carry her inside. He took her to his room in the back and placed her on the bed…

Kailani opened her eyes a while later. She sat up and found herself engulfed in the darkness . She stood and saw that she was now wearing a silky, black nightgown. She stumbled out of the room and saw Jack working on one of his robots.

"First, I want to know where you got this." She said, gesturing toward her new outfit.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-huh."

"Nuh-" Jack got cut off by Kailani tackling him and kissing him.

After they broke apart, Jack, who was now obviously blushing, was the first to break the silence.

"Soo..not that I'm complaining..but..What was that for?" Kailani just giggled and winked.

"I win!" 


	2. Jack's Surprise

Kailani had fallen back to sleep inside Jack's Giant Transforming Robot. She had slept in later than usual, since Jack didn't like to be awakened by the sun and therefore had moved to the basement. She yawned and stretched before leaping down from the robot. She snuck into Jack's room and found him sleeping in his bed. She discovered where Jack had stashed her regular clothes and got changed. She took Jack's sleeping as an opportunity to play with some new toys…

Jack woke up to the sound of metal against metal a couple hours later. He ran into the lair to see what was going on. He saw Kailani leaning against a wall, kicking her foot on the ground. There were a few streaks of grease on her face. Everything seemed to be in order, but he knew Kailani better and was very suspicious.

"What did you touch?" He asked.

"Touch? Me? Nothing. I can't believe you would accuse me of touching something. I mean I know how important this stuff is to you and-"

Jack pinched her lips shut. "Save it." He mumbled and continued to walk around, inspecting the machines for any trace of mischief.

Kailani chased after him.

"What do you want to do today? I'm bored." She said.

She laid on her stomach and watched Jack slide under a large computer and slip on his goggles.

"When I said you could live with me, I didn't know I'd have to entertain you." He smirked.

He felt Kailani lay on top of him.

"You weren't planning on putting me in a box like you did with Wuya." Kailani joked.

Jack placed his goggles back on his forehead. His face turned red and he began to sweat as Kailani leaned closer to him and pressed him down. He swallowed hard.

"Should I even bother to ask?" Wuya said, phasing through to where Kailani and Jack lay.

"Probably not." Kailani laughed, climbing off of Jack. "I'm going outside."

Kailani brushed past Jack and ran upstairs. Jack glared at Wuya.

"What?" She asked.

"Thanks for ruining a moment." He murmured.

"Oops. Well, you're too young anyway." Wuya said before floating off.

Jack seemed insulted. He turned on a monitor that showed him what Kailani was doing, via a surveillance camera. She was at the skate park practicing new tricks on one of the taller ramps. She was actually pretty good! Jack watched for awhile as she flipped around and grinded her board on the sides.

Jack had an idea. He pulled out his box of scrap metal made of failed Jack-bots. Searching around his working table, he found a blow torch and pliers.

Kailani stopped on top of the ramp and listened. She heard a loud racket coming from Jack's lair and decided to investigate. She slid to the only door that lead to the lair. She stepped down the stairs and looked around. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just Jack standing against a wall. Wait…that was strange. She walked over to him and looked at him suspiciously. He looked up at her questioningly.

"What was all that noise about?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much. Just a new invention." He said calmly.

Kailani folded her arms. He held out something behind his back. Kailani screamed.

"NO WAY!" She yelled.

Jack held out what looked like a skateboard, but with no wheels. It had blue flames running down from the nose and the rest was black.

"YOU MADE A HOVERBOARD!" She yelled.

She shoved him against the wall and kissed him for what seemed like the longest time.

"Go ahead. Try it out." He said, handing it to her.

She held on to Jack for balance and stood on it.

"How do I make it-" Kailani stepped on a button that activated the board and sent it flying into a monitor.

Kailani slipped off it and, still holding on to Jack, pulled him down.

"Maybe I could use some help?" She said, innocently.

Jack activated the propellers to his heli-bot, and stabilized Kailani on the board.

"Now, step on the white button to go, and shift your weight to the blue one to stop." He explained.

Kailani did what she was told and Jack started up his heli-bot. Kailani closed her eyes tight as the board began to rise up.

"Kailani open your eyes." Jack said.

She looked down, they weren't very high and she wasn't going very fast.

"Yay!" She squealed.

Jack let go with one hand to push a button on his watch, activating a large door leading outside. Kailani slammed her foot down on the gas and shot out of the entrance, dragging Jack behind her. He leveled with her and let go. Kailani felt insecure and immediately grabbed his hand. Then she looked at him and they both laughed together. 


	3. Kailani's Past

"So explain this whole music thing to me." Jack said.

They were still outside, twirling around in the sky.

"Ever since me and Kimmi were little, we each had unique qualities. While she had an overactive temper, I was always trying to make music out of everything I found. We were only a few blocks apart, so we would play together all the time." Kailani paused. "My mother raised me by herself, even though she was very ill. One night, she was taken to the hospital. My aunt, Kimmi's mom, told me she was just on a business trip… She never came home. It was Kimmi's idea that I come live with her. She didn't want me to be put up for adoption and for me to never see her again. When I lost my mother, I started to really focus on my music, because it seemed to connect me to her. They knew I had a gift, but Kimmi shared the gift, in a different form. We were called to come to the Xiaolin Temple, but only one of us could go. I'm not sure why I didn't want to go and hone my skills, but… I didn't. So Kimiko was sent away, and I stayed with my aunt and uncle. We've been keeping in touch since we were so close. That's how I know so much about this whole Shen Gong Wu chase."

Jack was in a confusion of sympathy and gladness. For if her parents hadn't passed on, he might have never met her.

"You know, now that I think of it, I've never met your parents." Kailani said, perking up.

"Ugh. If only we all could be that lucky. It's a non-stop party with those two! I mean really!" Jack moaned.

"You're just jealous 'cuz you don't have any friends!" Kailani joked.

"I do too!" Jack yelled.

"Oh right." Kailani giggled. "Wuya?"

Jack made a grab for her as she zipped past him. He almost had her, when Kailani stopped in mid-air. Jack couldn't stop soon enough and crashed into her, sending them careening to the ground. They landed in a heap on the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Jack asked.

He desperately tried to untangle his legs from the heli-bot's propellers.

"Who are all those people going into your house?" Kailani said.

The two sat up and watched as a stream of people poured into Jack's mansion.

"Remember those parties I was telling you about." Jack said.

"Oh. I wanna go!" Kailani complained.

"That'll have to wait." Wuya said.

She floated over to Kailani and Jack.

"There's a new Shen Gong Wu!" She told them.

"Let's roll." Jack said standing up.

Kailani fired up her board and Jack used his heli-bot. Wuya "grabbed" on to Kailani's shoulder and they were off.

"New Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo yelled, banging on a pot.

"The Star Hanabi." Kimiko said looking at the scroll.

"We'll have to move fast. It's all the way in Canada!" Dojo said.

He changed his size, and allowed all the Apprentices to climb on board.

"Falcon's Eye!" Jack shouted, whipping the trinket from his jacket.

He and Kailani hovered over a large mall in the heart of Quebec City. Jack used the Falcon's Eye to search for any sign of the Star Hanabi. Kailani tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack, we've got company." Kailani said.

She pointed toward a dark, slithering form in the sky. All three knew right away, it was Dojo and the Xiaolin Apprentices.

"Hurry! We've gotta move!" Jack said, pulling Kailani down.

Meanwhile, Omi had spotted the trio and urged Dojo on. It was a race to the large shopping center. They got to the entrance and were greeted by a doorman.

"Bonjour! Bienvenue au centre commercial!" He said with a jolly smile.

"AHHH!" Jack screamed. "He's speaking weird! It's like some sort of freaky foreign language!" He exclaimed.

Kailani looked at him with pity.

"Excusez. Il est un petite bête. Oú est le magasin d'ordinateur?" Kailani said.

Jack screamed again.

"She's doing it too!"

The man smiled and laughed.

"Suivre moi." He replied.

He turned to the right, while Kailani nudged Jack to follow him. Jack and Wuya exchanged confused glances. He caught up with Kailani.

"What just happened? You speak French?" He asked.

"Oui! Rien du special. Oops, I mean, yes. Not much. He said welcome to the mall. I asked him where the computer store was, and he said follow me." Kailani explained.

"Ok…but what was that part about 'Il est un petite bête'? That can't mean computer store." Jack said.

Kailani smiled sheepishly, then ran ahead to catch up with the doorman.

"Huh…Je ne parle pas le français." Jack's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

Il est petit bête - He is a little stupid in the head 


	4. Marked

The doorman finally lead the three to a computer store at the far end of the mall. Just like Kailani had expected, her cousin was there.

"Kailani! Kimiko's-" Kailani covered Jack's mouth.

"I know! Be quiet!" She hissed.

"Now you go find Omi and Clay. I'll find Raimundo. One of them has to be close to the Shen Gong Wu." Kailani ordered.

She reached into Jack's pocket.

"Hey what are you-"

She pulled out the Falcon's Eye and jumped on top of one of the sales racks. Jack and Wuya ran out of the store and used the Serpent's Tail to make traveling easier. For Jack anyway.

Kailani was able to sneak past Kimiko who happened to be running in the opposite direction. She used the falcon's eye to look for Raimundo. He didn't seem to be anywhere in the surrounding stores, so she ran after Jack. Once she was gone, Raimundo pulled of the Shroud of Shadows and laughed to himself.

Jack was able to locate Clay in the food court, and tagged a tracking device on him. He ran off to look for Omi, when Kailani caught up with him.

"Any luck?" He asked her.

"Nah. I checked the whole left side and no trace of Raimundo. What about you?" She asked.

"I found Clay, but no sign of Omi yet. I'm guessing he's close." Jack answered.

"You check the bookstore. I'll get electronics." Kailani said.

"Books?" Jack whined.

"Right. Fine. Just don't get distracted." Kailani ordered.

Jack smiled, gleefully and took off. Kailani sauntered over to the bookstore and looked around. She pulled out the Falcon's Eye and walked deeper into the darkened store.

Omi ran down an empty hall and frantically looked around. He listened intently and heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. He dodged behind a trash can and peeked around the corner, just in time to see Jack walk past. Omi smiled and ran in the opposite direction. Little did he know, Jack had spotted him and tagged another tracking device on him.

Kailani looked around, traveling deeper and deeper into the darkness. She pulled down a book marked Chinese Magic. Once she pulled it down, the Star Hanabi fell out from behind it.

"Score!" Kailani murmured. She gave and evil chuckle and turned to leave.

Something grabbed her hair from behind. She turned around sharply and tugged at her hair. She looked up and screamed in terror. Chase Young had a tight grip on her hair and didn't seem to want to let go. Kailani struggled to brake free, but eventually gave up.

"Times almost up. Enjoy your final days." Chase whispered.

He grabbed her hand tightly and a bright light engulfed their hands. Kailani screamed in pain. Once Chase let go, Kailani looked at her hand. The number thirteen appeared in blood red.Twice. One below the other. She stared in disbelief before looking up and noticing Chase had disappeared. She backed away slowly, staring at her hand in terror. She ran into someone behind her and yelped, breathing heavily. Jack grabbed her shoulders and got her to settle down. She turned around and gave a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Jack teased, looking at Wuya.

"Uh. Nothing. You just surprised me is all." Kailani lied.

Jack looked down at her hand.

"Hey!"

Kailani winced.

"You found the Shen Gong Wu!" Jack shouted, excitedly.

Kailani opened her eyes and gave a sheepish chuckle. She held up the object and hid the marked hand behind her.

"Yea! Now we can get out of here, right?" She said nervously.

"Not yet. Just wait. I need to gloat first. Three…two…one." Jack counted, looking at Kailani's PDA.

Right on cue, the Apprentices burst through the ceiling and broke into the Dragon Excume Formation.

"Too little, too late Xiaolin losers!" Jack gloated.

Jack laughed evilly while Kailani examined her nails. Jack looked at her, disappointedly.

"I really think this is an evil laugh moment." He told her.

"Eh." She shrugged. "I'm laughing on the inside."

Jack glared at her angrily, and she gave him the innocent look. He turned back to the Apprentices.

"Better luck next time losers!" He shouted.

He started up his heli-bot while Kailani hopped on her hover-board and they took off leaving the Apprentices confused and disappointed.

"Later Kimmi." Kailani shouted, nonchalantly over her shoulder.

Kailani looked at her hand worriedly.

"We need to talk about your future as an evil villain." Jack said.

Kailani jumped and looked up at Jack, hiding her hand.

"Every evil villain has to have an evil laugh! Everyone knows that! Even Wuya."

"He's right you know." Wuya said.

"Yea yea. Evil laugh." Kailani sighed.

"You're not being serious, are you?" Jack said, grudgingly.

"Not at all." Kailani answered. 


	5. The Dream

"How could you let him get away! It's Jack Spicer!" Omi scolded the others on the way home.

They all glared at him.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged.

"He'll probably be harder to beat with Kailani on his side. She might make him…smart." Kimiko noted.

"What does this thing do?" Kailani asked.

Jack hung up his jacket and turned to see what Kailani was doing.

"I wouldn't do that!" He yelled over.

Kailani held the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Star Hanabi!" She shouted, completely ignoring Jack.

The star gave off a burst of lightning. The force through Kailani back, as the bolt ricocheted off of a bunch of computer monitors. It blew up everything in its path. It headed strait toward Jack, who screamed. Kailani walked over to him. He lay flat on the ground, fried.

"Oops?" Kailani said, weakly.

She helped him to his feet.

"I think it's time to go to sleep now." Jack murmured, through clenched teeth.

Kailani smiled innocently, before kissing Jack on the cheek. The anger completely drained out of him and he blushed.

"Goodnight!" She yelled over her shoulder, as she ran to the GTB. (Giant Transforming Bot)

Jack smiled stupidly to himself and retired to his room. Wuya slept in her box, but when Jack walked in she sat up.

"My dear boy. It seems as though you finally found someone who doesn't hate you." She said with a smile.

Jack looked at her and chuckled.

"I guess so Wuya. Kailani's awesome. She's better than anything I could have imagined. You don't know how badly I want to rule the world with that girl." Jack said, dreamily.

He climbed into bed and shut out the light.

Kailani lay in the GTB and stared out to Jack's room. She looked at her hand again.  
The numbers were still there. She knew what they meant and she dreaded what she would have to do. For now anyway. Her eyes swelled up with tears, and she closed them tightly. Despite her efforts, a trail of tears streamed down her cheeks. She made a decision, then and there. She wouldn't do it. She didn't have to. She didn't have to pay her debt. She tuned over and smiled. That's what she would do. She would ignore it. With that, she fell into a deep sleep.

"You can't escape it Kailani." A voice whispered in the darkness of her mind.

She stumbled around in the dark and searched for the source of the sound. In front of her, a fire ignited and surrounded her. She screamed for Jack, but of course, this was a dream.

"You owe me for what I've done for you. You knew this would happen. There's no way around it. You belong to me." The voice again.

Kailani saw a dark figure appear through the flames. Chase Young. He slowly approached Kailani and stood in front of her.

"Why don't you just come quietly." He said softly.

Kailani started to cry and shook her head, no. Chase reached down and grabbed her hand. This time he wasn't crushing it. Kailani whimpered softly and began to shake with fright. Chase ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her head. He leaned down and tried to kiss her. Kailani didn't resist, though.

She sat up quickly and saw Jack leaning over her. She was still in the GTB. Kailani breathed heavily and looked at Jack.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"You were having a nightmare. I heard you screaming." Jack answered.

"I was not." Kailani said, stubbornly.

"Ok. Then what was the whole 'Jack no! I want Jack! Get away from me!' thing about?" He mimicked.

To his surprise, Kailani through herself into his arms and sobbed, uncontrollably. He patted her hair and nuzzled her cheek in attempt to get her to settle down. Either it worked, or she just wore herself out, but in a few moments she was fast asleep. Jack thought about getting up, but looked down at Kailani. She obviously had a lot on her mind. Jack slumped lower in the seat and went to sleep himself.

Kailani opened her eyes and saw him sleeping. She ran her fingers up and down the middle of his shirt. He was actually peaceful in his sleep. She placed a hand on his cheek and felt the warmth of his body. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep again.

"I never want to hurt you." She whispered in the emptiness. 


	6. Who says wishes don't come true?

It was the next morning. Jack, Kailani, and Wuya were busy doing the usual. Kailani tuned one of her guitars in a corner. Jack worked on a couple Jack-bots that had been destroyed. Wuya nagged Jack about wasting his time with toys instead of finding Shen Gong Wu…Which, as usual, Jack ignored.

There was a scratching sound at the door. It opened and who should walk in but,

"Katnappe.." Jack and Kailani grumbled.

She slid down the banister and walked over to where Jack was working. He had a welders helmet on, while he fused the head of a Jack-bot to its body.

"Hiya Jackie." She said, sweetly.

Kailani's eyes flashed red, but she continued with her guitar.

"What do you want, Katnappe?" Jack asked, nonchalantly.

"I thought we could use more 'us time' you know?" She told him.

Kailani clenched her eyes closed and grinded her teeth.

Jack looked up at Katnappe, a little surprised.

"But I already have a-" Jack was interrupted.

"Busy schedule. Right. Still, I never get to see you anymore!" Katnappe whined.

She moved closer to him and he backed away. Pretty soon, she had moved him into a corner. He desperately looked for any means of escape, but it was hopeless. Katnappe leaned in closer to him.

"Hey Katnap!" Kailani shouted.

She turned around.

"That…Kailani person? What is she doing here?" Katnappe huffed.

"I got something for you." Kailani smirked.

She pushed a button on a small remote control. Two enormous red eyes, glowed in the darker part of the lair next to Kailani.

"He doesn't like you like that." Kailani hissed. "Stay away or so help me…"

the giant eyes moved into the light, revealing an extremely large and extremely vicious, dog-bot. It made a spine tingling howl that sent shivers down both Jack and Katnappe's spine.

"Now run little kitten! RUN!" Kailani screamed, evilly.

"HA Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed maliciously.

The giant dog crept over to Katnappe, who began to shake violently.

"ATTACK MY PET!" Kailani yelled.

The dog lunged at Katnappe who screamed and ran for the door.

"Call me when you get a life Jack!" She yelled over her shoulder before running out of the house.

"That's right. RUN YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE COWARD!" Kailani was being rather evil today.

When everything settled down, Jack walked over to Kailani.

"I love the evil laugh! Genius." He squeaked.

"Yea. Didn't know I had it in me." Kailani said, dusting off her shirt.

Jack smiled, mischievously. Kailani looked up at him.

"What's with the face?" She asked.

"You're jealous." He smirked. "You don't like it when other girls show me attention."

He danced around her in a circle. Kailani had a grim expression. She stuck her foot out and tripped Jack, who fell smack on his face…ha ha… 


	7. Don't Leave Me!

Jack had left early the next morning without telling Kailani to swipe some Shen Gong Wu. He remembered the night before, how Kailani had acted so weird. He figured she must have been stressed out, and therefore, gave her the day off. Kailani wasn't too happy about it though. She wandered the lair with a worried expression. She looked at a calendar. It was the twelfth. She winced. Then she spotted something on Jack's work bench.

She reached down and picked up what looked to be like a watch. She pushed a small button on the side. An infer-red laser beamed out and would have took off her head, had she not ducked. She tossed her hair out of her face and pushed another button. This time, the entire face of the clock turned into a surveillance monitor.  
Kailani narrowed her eyes with curiosity. She saw a sidewalk. She was walking down it. On one side was a busy highway. On the other, tall buildings.

"Kailani?"

Kailani jumped at the sound of Jack's voice coming from the watch.

Several countries away, jack took off his watch and looked at it, where he saw Kailani looking back at him.

"What did I tell you about playing with my inventions?" He asked. It was obvious to Kailani that he was irritated.

"I didn't break it!" Kailani whined. "That's beside the point. I need you to come back." She mumbled.

"What?" Jack asked. "What for? Are you okay?"

Kailani sighed. "Yea, I'm fine…I'm just…bored."

"Well I'm kind of busy right now." Jack complained.

"But Jack-"

"Kailani, what's the matter? Are you hiding something." Jack asked, with suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing!" Kailani yelled. She tried to hide the guilt in her eyes.

Jack continued to gaze at her. Kailani knew that look. He didn't buy it. She hated it when he did that. It was like he could see right through her, and it freaked her out.

"Will you just come home?" She asked in her sweet, innocent voice. She knew he had no choice now.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright," He said. "Just hold on."

She smiled at him gratefully. "I love you." She said.

"Yeah I know." Jack smiled.

Kailani pushed the button again and ended the transmission. She set the watch down gently and slowly walked over to a large monitor, showing her the outside. It was raining, the skies were incredibly dark. I was almost an unnatural look and it made Kailani uneasy.

Author's note: For the rest of the story, get out your Evanescence "Fallen" CDs and I'll tell you which songs to play at the appropriate times to set the mood. So go ahead. Go get the CD.

Song: Imaginary (Skip to chorus if you can)

She stared at the screen as tears stung her eyes. Something horrible would happen. She had to let go of her emotions and had to forget. Forever. From now on, she would be her only friend. It was her fault. She knew it. It was because she was selfish, and now she would have to sacrifice everything. Her last day wasn't as enjoyable as she thought it would be. She looked at the clock. (Stop music)

A look of terror crossed her face. It was 12:58!

"No!" She screamed. Only two minutes left and Jack wasn't even there!

The clock struck, and the calendar changed. It was the 13th. The clock changed, but not to 1:00. The clock read, 13:00. It was time.

"No!" She yelled to the darkness. "I can't go yet! I have to see him one more time!" She screamed.

Just then, Jack walked in.

"What are you screaming about?" He asked.

Kailani didn't know what to do. She looked down at the ground and sighed. Then she looked up at Jack, still on the stares. She had a very depressing expression.

"I… sigh I have to leave Jack." She whimpered as her eyes swelled up with tears.

Jack was startled. He ran down to her.

"No! Why?" He asked, confused.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "I can't explain it.

"What are you talking about girl?" Wuya asked, floating in.

Kailani looked at Wuya. "I have to go! You don't understand! I have to go NOW!"

With that, she ran for the door, carrying nothing but her hover board.  
Jack chased after her, out into the rain. He grabbed her arm, and Kailani jerked away, more rough than she usually did when Jack grabbed her. A flash of lightening split the sky. Kailani screamed in pain. Chase was growing impatient.

"I can't Jack! Leave me alone! You have to let me go! Forget about me Jack!" She yelled at him.

She started to run and hopped on her hover board. Jack stumbled after.

"Wait! Are you coming back!" He yelled, still running. Kailani was a dot in the sky by now.

Jack continued to run.

"Wait! Wait! He yelled." He slipped in a puddle of mud and took a face plant. Soaking wet and covered in mud, he looked up at the murky sky.

"Do you still love me!" He yelled. "Kailani!"

He shoved his face back down to the ground and began to cry in agony, confusion, shock, disbelief, depression, hurt, and possibly a neck injury from the face plant. 


End file.
